le signe d'une maladie
by gwenillo
Summary: Une lettre est retrouvé à côté du corps d'un des chevaliers, que réserve cette lettre, que vas il ce passer après la lecture.


  
  


Le signe d'une maladie

  
  


Mû se sentait faiblir de plus en plus, il ne lui restait plus très longtemps il le sentait. Il alla donc été cherché une enveloppe dans son bureau et la cacheta de cire avant d'aller la déposer sur la table de son petit salon. 

  
  


Le cosmos de Mû venait de s'éteindre brusquement inquiétant tous les chevaliers d'or et de bronze présent au sanctuaire, tous coururent jusqu'au temple du Bélier. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant dans le premier temple fut le corps étendu de leur ami sur le sol de son salon. Shura, Aldébaran, Kanon et Saga ramassèrent le premier gardien et allèrent le coucher sur le divan, pendant que Shion, Dohko, Shaka et Camus essayaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Masque de mort, Aiolia et Aioros cherchait des indices potentiel et enfin Milo et Aphrodite t'entaient de réanimer leur ami, tandis que Shun, Hyôga, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki aidait les uns les autres comme ils le pouvaient. C'est Aphrodite et Shun qui trouvèrent la lettre dans la main de Mû et la donnèrent au Grand-Pope, car sur l'enveloppe se trouvait une indication disant. À être lu tout de suite haut et fort par Shion après découverte. 

  
  


()()()

  
  


'' Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans jour pour jour, le jour où j'ai compris que lutter pour ma survie ne servait plus à rien, la maladie m'avait happée et j'en avais assez de me battre contre moi-même, de me battre contre mes cellules, contre mon corps, j'avais décidé de tout laisser tomber pour le bien de ma santé mentale, la seule chose qui fonctionne encore chez moi plus ou moins correctement, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est compliquer de ne rien laisser paraître devant vous, vous faire croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais plus rien ne va. J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade, de tous ces faux semblants, ma vie n'est qu'une bataille intérieure, une de plus vous allez me dire. Des dizaines de dilemmes se mélange dans ma tête, devrais-je tout vous dires, vous racontez ou continuer à me taire, devrais-je continuer à me battre contre ce cancer qui me ronge ou arrêter ce traitement qui ne fait que me rallonger de quelque mois ma sentence. Bien que les médecins garde espoir car le cancer ne sait pas encore généraliser, j'ai peur que cela ne tarde plus, je dois vous l'avouez mon espoir de rémission commence vraiment à faiblir. Au fils des jours une boule de stresse se forme au niveau de mon estomac, la peur que vous n'découvrez mon secret, que vous ne voyez les petits changements qui s'opère en moi, je croix que c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit et puis je n'avais aucune envie que vous n'accabler son signe sous prétexte qu'il porte le nom de ma maladie, il se peut même que mon visage finisse sur un des murs de son temple, perdu au milieu de ses victimes, même si cette fois ce sera une victime involontaire, mais je serais fière d'y être exposer. Je suis désolé pour tous les mensonges que je vous invente chaque fois que vous me proposé une sortie alors que j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital ou que je suis trop faible pour vous accompagner. J'ai une énorme inquiétude concernant la suite de ma vie, enfin de ce qu'il me reste à vivre pour être plus juste et ça me terrifie. 

  
  


Tu dois me prendre pour un fou de dire que je serais fière d'orner les murs de ton temple Deathmask mais peu importe, ton étoile est responsable de ce mal qui me ronge, mais je sais que toi tu n'y es pour quelque chose, même si je suis persuadé que tu n'y es pour rien, Car j'ai connu Angelo, l'Angelo que tu étais avant que tu ne reçoive ton armure, c'est pour cela que je te demanderais un dernier service, un tout petit service que je demande à Angelo pas à Deathmask mais toi l'ami que tu étais quand nous étions plus jeunes, je dois bien t'avouer que cette amitié me manque plus que jamais en ce moment, chaque jour je repense à cette amitié passée, je sais que tous ce qui es arrivé est de ma faute, les disputes que nous avons eu après que tu ailles reçus ton armure ne ce serais jamais produite si je n'avais pas voulu que tu me parle de ce que tu avais vécu pour que tu te transforme en cet être cruel et sadique et pourquoi tu avais à ce point changé, jusqu'à changer ce nom d'Angelo que tu portais à merveille selon moi, en ce masque de mort froid que tu préférais pourtant et c'est justement parce que j'ai voulu comprendre tout cela, tout ce qui t'arrivais que notre belle amitié pleine de confiance et de complicité a pris fin. Enfin bref je m'égare car avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas encore demandé le fameux service. Angelo j'aimerais que tu me conduises directement aux enfers sans passer par le puit des morts, je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je t'en prie fais le pour moi s'il-te-plaît. Les amis ne m'en voulez pas mais je ne saurais pas parler de tous les souvenir que nous avons ensemble tellement il y en a, vous ne imaginez pas tous l'amour que j'ai pour vous, vous serez toujours dans mon cœur n'en douté jamais surtout toi Milo même avec la très grand complicité que j'entretenais avec Deathmask, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer d'ailleurs tu ne peux pas savoir combien il aimait m'ennuyer avec ça. Je croix que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé dès que tu es arrivé au sanctuaire, je me souviens parfaitement quand Saga m'a demandé de te faire visiter le domaine sacré et de te conduire jusque ton temple pour que tu puisses t'y installer sans problème alors que je ne parlais pas un seul mot de grec, mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort, nous étions encore jeune et je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivais mais je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de fort et spécial pour toi. Puis un jour Aioros a inversé les rôles et ta demandé de m'aider à perfectionner mon grec car lui n'avait plus le temps avec l'entrainement des jeunes recrues et surtout d'Aiolia et comme tu étais natif de la région d'après lui personne n'aurais été mieux placé que toi pour me donner des cours. 

  
  


Milo saint d'or du Scorpion, gardien du huitième temple du sanctuaire d'Athéna, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi lors de ces cours de grec et c'est grâce à ces leçons que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais était profond, fort et puissant, mais bien-sûr tous cela je l'ai gardé pour moi, voyant bien que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Camus, du-coup je n'ai rien dit, enfouissant mes sentiment au tréfonds de mon cœur, n'en parlant à personne sauf à Deathmask, lui qui était mon meilleur ami, passait des heures à me réconforter comme il le pouvait. D'un côté je regrette de ne t'avoir rien dit mais d'un autre je suis heureux de rejoindre ma tombe sans mettre pris une veste de ta part, car je doute fortement du fait que mes sentiments soit réciproque vu comment tu regardais le chevalier du Verseau et si je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne et bien tant pis de toute façon ce n'est plus grave maintenant vu que bientôt je ne serais même plus là pour regarder tes beau yeux bleu saphir, écouter ton rire cristallin, voir danser tes cheveux bleu cyan, je pense que je n'ai jamais fait de plus grosse erreur que de quitter la grec pour aller m'enfermer à Jamir, je pensais pouvoir t'oublier là-bas c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti mais tu ne saurais croire combien je le regrette car ne pouvant t'oublier je ne fessait que de me rappeler de toi, de vous tous enfaite car même si le règne tyrannique de Saga avait changé l'ambiance du domaine sacré vous m'avait tous affreusement manqué. 

  
  


Camus je ne te tiens absolument pas rigueur de mon mal être, tu n'étais pas au courant de ce que je ressentais, de ce que je ressens toujours mais bon, j'avoue que j'ai été jaloux de la relation que tu entretenais avec lui, je voulais avoir la même relation avec Milo que j'avais avec le chevalier Cancer. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec le Scorpion, je me souviens des quelques fois où tu râlais parce qu'il te collait un peu trop alors que tu voulais travailler, moi je ne demandais que cela être collé par Milo, quand j'y pense maintenant, tout cela me fait bien rire, je souri à cette idée mais ce sourire disparait bien vite quand la triste réalité me reviens en pleine tête et de sombres pensée me reviens, que vais-je devenir, quels souvenirs vais-je laisser derrière moi et surtout que fera mon absence aux sanctuaire.

  
  


Mes amis je sais que ça peut être vexant de ne pas être citer dans une lettre d'adieu mais c'est seulement que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire tellement il y a de chose, de souvenir, d'amour entre nous que ça en devient difficile d'écrire cette lettre. J'espère que je vous manquerais une fois parti, j'ai pensé aller à Jamir où j'ai vécu en Hermite, en vous racontant un nouveau mensonge mais aillant déjà regretter ce choix par le passer, et ne voulant vous faire souffrir encore pour certain je préfère mourir ici dans mon temple que là-bas perdu dans mes montagne et comme de toute façon mon visage aurais quand même été rejoindre les murs du quatrième temple alors autant m'éteindre parmi vous et pas seul. Vous me direz que je suis quand même mort seul puisque je ne vous ai rien dit, mais non car je mourais au sanctuaire et le sanctuaire vous vous y trouvez tous, s'est notre maison à chacun d'entre nous depuis je ne sais plus combien d'année donc je ne suis pas seul, j'aime à penser ça, cette idée me rassure un tant soit peu concernant la suite des opérations. J'imagine aussi souvent comment vous me découvrirez, et après moult réflexion, j'aime à croire que vous arriveriez tous en courant ne ressentant plus ma cosmo-énergie ou bien que ce soit toi Milo qui me découvre en remontant vers les thermes après ton footing matinal sur la plage, j'ai imaginé aussi que l'un d'entre vous me retrouve par accident voulant seulement à la basse venir prendre de mes nouvelle, mais j'ose espérer que cette situation-là n'arrive pas. Je pense aussi à vos réactions, j'imagine un scénario où vous êtes tous en pleur sachant que je ne reviendrais pas, un autre où certains pleurent, d'autre sont simplement triste, et les dernier ne montre rien et enfin un où vous vous moquez que je sois là ou non, mais une chose dont je suis certain c'est que vous serez tous là pour mon enterrement autant vous les or que les bronzes divins ou les argents, et c'est pour cela que je suis certain que le dernier scénario n'aura pas lieu car si une personne pleura ma mort c'est toi Shun, je sais que même si tu essayeras de retenir ses larme tu n'y arriveras pas et je suis à peu près sûr qu'à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre tu te doutes déjà de quelque chose et tu sais pourquoi je dis ça ? Tu viens de plus en plus souvent prendre de mes nouvelles et tu as même remarque que je fatiguais plus vite qu'avant lors des entrainements, ça me peine de devoir vous mentir et même si j'essaye de garder ma maladie secrète ça me peine un peu que Shun soit le seul à s'inquiéter pour moi et avoir remarqué que je vais de plus en plus mal et ce même si j'assure le contraire. Je reconnais que c'est de ma faute, je mens sur ma santé depuis tellement longtemps que ça en est devenu presque naturel de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais j'arrive de moins en moins à cacher mon essoufflement et mes quinte de toux à répétition.

  
  


Qui aurait cru que de toute ma vie ce soit d'un cancer que je meurs après avoir survécu à plusieurs guerres saintes mais surtout que je mourais quatre ans après avoir été ressuscité et à seulement vingt-cinq ans, je crois que le plus drôle serais de mourir le jour de mon anniversaire qui sait ce jour arrive à grand pas, ça pourrais être un bon scénario d'ailleurs mourir pendant la fête de mes vingt-six ans au milieu de vous tous. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de vous en parlez mais je n'ai n'en ai jamais eu le courage, je ne voulais pas que l'opinion que vous aviez de moi change, je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant vous, c'est encore plus lâche de ne rien vous avoir dit je sais mais bon… je suis comme ça et de toute façon je ne changerais plus maintenant que ma vie ne tiens plus qu'à un fils. 

  
  


Bref pour changer un peu de sujet Aphrodite j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui t'occupe des fleurs de mon enterrement, tes roses même si mortelle et venimeuse sont les plus belle que l'on puisse rêver et ce serai un honneur pour moi que tes fleurs décorent mon cercueil et ma tombe, je ne pourrais espérer mieux pour mes derniers instants avant de finir six pieds sous terre perdu aux milieux de tombes d'autres chevaliers qui ont péris d'une manière bien plus noble que moi. J'aurais tellement aimé rester parmi vous encore plusieurs années, même si mon cœur se serrait chaque fois que je te voyais Camus avec Milo ou que je repensais à notre ancienne amitié avec toi Angelo, mais jamais je ne vous aurais quitté de moi-même, savoir que je ne vous verrais plus me broie le cœur, une chose est sûre, vous me manquerez tous c'est la seule chose dont je suis certain, ce que ne sais pas par contre c'est quand vous lirez cette lettre, dans deux jours, dans six semaines, trois mois, cinq ans, je ne sais pas quand cette foutue maladie arrêtera de me ronger, mes poumons ralentisse, mon cœur aussi, mes résistance à l'effort se font moins forte, chaque microbes ou virus qui passe il est pour moi et j'ai un mal fou à m'en débarrasser, ma vie n'est plus que combat contre diverses maladies plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins difficiles à faire partir et ce malgré la cosmo-énergie qui nous aide à tous guérir plus vite que la moyenne. Les seuls chances pour moi de rester en vie ce soit que les médecins trouvent comment utiliser mon cosmos pour me soigner, (mais si vous lisez ceci c'est que ça a un peu échoué). Les médecins mon proposé une solution qui m'aurais sauvé la vie, une greffe de poumon A* compatible avec moi, mais je m'y suis refusé je détestais l'idée de vivre sachant que quelqu'un serait mort pour que je respire de nouveau correctement.

  
  


J'aimerais vous dire que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague qu'à la fin de ce texte je me relève en fixant vos visage dans ma mémoire, mais ça aurait été trop cruel, je voudrais moi aussi que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie, j'aimerais tant me réveiller en sursaut et que l'écriture de cette lettre ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais j'ai beau me pincer rien ne se passe, je ne dors pas, je suis bel et bien éveiller.

  
  


J'aimerais finir cette lettre en adressant un dernier mot à mon bien aimer disciple, Kiki surtout tu ne dois pas abandonner mon armure est pour toi, je t'ai déjà tous appris le reste de ton apprentissage tu dois le faire seul, l'armure d'or du Bélier t'es destiner elle viendra donc d'elle-même à toi quand elle t'en sentira près, j'ai confiance en toi je sais que tu y arriveras et je suis sûr et certain que se moment viendra bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Je t'aime Kiki et n'oublie pas que je resterais toujours avec toi t'en que tu écouteras notre constellation et les armures surtout la tienne parce que bientôt ce sera la tienne adieu mon disciple préférer. 

  
  


Je sais que ma lettre est un peu partie dans tous les sens mais je n'ai jamais autant écrit où parler avec mon cœur comme cela.

  
  


Je suis encore désolé pour ne pas vous avoir adressé un mot particulier à tous mais je n'aurais absolument pas su quoi vous dire de plus je vous aime tous et vous me manquerez tous profondément surtout toi Milo chevalier d'or du Scorpion gardien de la huitième maison du sanctuaire d'Athéna et oui même dans un moment comme celui-là je reste protocolaire.

  
  


Adieu les amis 

Mû chevalier d'or du Bélier 

Gardien de la première maison du sanctuaire d'Athéna''

  
  


()()()

  
  


Shion venait de finir de lire les cinq feuilles qui composaient la lettre de son disciple, il n'en revenait pas, personnes n'en revenaient, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien vu de la maladie de Mû. Mais ceux qui qui se sentaient le plus mal étaient sans nul doute Shion pleurant pour son fils adoptif n'aillant pas vu qu'il était au bord du gouffre trop occupé avec sa paperasse de Grand-Pope, Deathmask maudissant son étoile pour avoir touché un être aussi doux, gentil, compréhensif et attentionné, il s'en voulais aussi de ne pas avoir été là pour son ancien meilleur ami, Camus qui s'en voulait d'avoir été la cause du malheur du Bélier pendant tant d'années à cause de lui Mû n'avait pas pu avouer son amour au Scorpion et pour finir Milo qui ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, il avait été touché par les mots de Mû mais complètement gêné aussi d'apprendre tout cela devant les autres, il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant et encore moins être aimé ainsi pas le premier gardien, eux qui n'avaient jamais été fort proche après les cours de grec qui remontait à leur sept ans et maintenant il apprenait que le loyal Bélier était amoureux de lui depuis un peu plus de vingt ans.

  
  


Comme il l'avait prédit dans sa lettre Shun avait essayé de retenir ses larmes mais avait vite fini par libérer les perles salées qui s'échappaient maintenant de ses yeux dans les bras de Shiryu, le jeune Andromède s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir insisté plus auprès de son ami su son état de santé, il était aussi en colère, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas en avoir parlé aux autres et d'avoir cru le Tibétain sans chercher plus loin que ce que voulais bien lui montré le premier gardien et donc se sentait affreusement coupable de sa mort. 

  
  


-Shun je sais ce que tu penses mais tu n'y es absolument pas responsable.

-Mais j'au… j'aurais pu… éviter tout ça en ve… venant vous en parler.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Shun, il avait déjà fait son choix. Interviens soudain Shaka qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

  
  


La Vierge comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de culpabilité d'Andromède lui-même se sentait assez mal pour n'avoir rien vu chez son ami, mais le pire était quand même Kiki le jeune garçon n'avait rien, n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pleuré ou crié, non il était resté paralyser, ne pouvant plus esquisser un seul mouvement ne comprenant tout simplement pas pourquoi son maître adoré ne lui avait rien dit, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris quand son instructeur lui as dit de partir à Jamir continuer son apprentissage seul le temps qui "arrange quelques problème personnel" selon ses dire. Bien sûr le jeune garçon roux avait essayé de comprendre et de savoir quels étaient ces fameux problèmes sans y parvenir à son grand désarroi, il était donc parti pour les montagnes du Tibet inquiet pour son maître, ne s'imaginant nullement de quoi souffrait réellement son mentor.

  
  


\- On ne peut pas laisser Mû mourir il faut faire quelque chose !!!

\- Camus a raison ! Renchéri Seiya

\- On ne peut rien faire il est déjà parti pour le puits des morts. Expliqua Deathmask 

\- Toi tu peux y aller tu y passe presque toutes tes vacances et tu as bien réussi à m'y conduire pendant notre combat lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. Répliqua soudainement Shiryu.

\- Non, c'est impossible Mû est déjà mort donc je ne peux le ramener.

  
  


Pour la première fois Deathmask avait vraiment l'air triste et désemparé par la situation. Si bien que personne ne l'avait encore vu dans cette état et tout le monde se rendaient bien compte que sa position d'impuissance le rendait fou de rage il aurait tant voulut, tant aimer pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de bien, de pouvoir sauver son meilleur ami mais non encore une fois il passait pour un enfoiré et un incapable aux yeux de s'est collègue.

  
  


-Oh et puis merde !!! 

  
  


Et le chevalier du Cancer disparut dans un flash noir laissant les autres chevaliers d'or perplexe et abasourdit se posant plein de questions.

  
  


()()()

  
  


Deathmask atterrit au puit des morts et commença à chercher Mû du regard et fini par le trouver sur le chemin le menant au puits et commença à marcher en sa direction, en le rattrapant il lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui.

  
  


\- Mais enfin pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, je sais tu nous as tout avoué et tous dit dans ta lettre, mais bon sans pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au moins à moi.

\- Je… je… je n'sais pas. Avoua Mû légèrement tremblant se blottissant dans les bras d'Angelo recherchant un brin de passé dans cette éteinte.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance Mû, j'ai bien conscience que nos liens ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi alors dit moi juste pourquoi s'il-te-plaît

\- Angelo je…

\- Non répond moi par pitié j'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Écoute tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu courir jusqu'à ton temple et tout te raconter mais comme tu l'as si bien dit nos liens ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient alors je n'ai jamais osé venir de peur de ta réaction tu peux comprendre ça.

\- Oui comprend, mais j'aurais que tu viennes me voir ou me rendre compte de ton malaise. Même si cette dernière phrase avait était prononcer plus pour lui-même que pour le Bélier.

\- Angelo, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu as été mon confident, mon meilleur ami et j'ai tout gâché

\- Non Mû tu n'as rien gâché du tout c'est de ma faute si je n'avais pas été aussi borné, bref… maintenant tu vas venir avec moi, je te ramène parmi nous.

\- Non je ne peux pas, pas après ce qui c'est passer et puis tu ne peux pas ramener quelqu'un qui est déjà mort.

\- je peux à condition de "donner" la vie de quelqu'un en échange.

\- Je refuse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas discutable mon petit Mû. A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le même flash noir apparut pendant que eux disparurent.

  
  


()()()

  
  


Quand ils réapparurent dans le salon du premier temple tout le monde se précipita sur Mû surtout son jeune disciple qui ne voulait plus lâcher son maître après moult effort de la part de Shion Kiki lâcha enfin le coup du Bélier qui l'obligea à aller dormir, seul Aiolia resta à l'écart et se contenta de regarder Deathmask avec des yeux accusateur et de lui cracher à la figure :

  
  


\- Il me semblait que tu ne pouvais pas ramener un mort.

\- Tu as raison je ne peux pas, pas sans échanger quelqu'un en retour. 

\- Je doute que Mû est accepter se marcher macabre.

\- Encore une fois tu as raison mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

\- Et puis-je savoir contre lequel d'entre nous tu as échangé sa vie ?

\- Aucun.

\- Ahhh donc tu vas donner un innocent à la place c'est très courageux de ta part.

\- Non plus tu as tout faux p'tit Lion.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Moi.

  
  


Tout le long du dialogue le cinquième gardien avait un ton accusateur et lui crachait presque les phrases à la figure mais la dernière réplique l'avait soufflé. Malheureusement pour eux tous les autres avaient entendu leur petite discutions.

  
  


\- Je t'interdis de faire ça !!! Mû venait de débouler devant le Cancer et lui criant dessus. 

\- tu n'as rien à m'interdire du tout et puis de toute façon je t'ai déjà ramené.

\- contre ma volonté je te rappelle.

\- Et alors tu voulais que je te laisse là-bas, que je te conduise directement aux enfers, désolé mais c'était au-dessus de mes force, j'étais incapable de faire ça.

\- Angelo je… je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherais autant je suis désolé. 

\- Ce n'est rien en plus ma disparition les touchera moins que la tienne. Cette réplique avait été dite surtout en regardant Aiolia qui ne pouvait pas supporter Cancer.

\- Ne dit pas ça je t'en prie.

  
  


Tous les autres chevaliers regardaient l'échange des deux amis, personne n'avait jamais compris ce qui les unissaient enfant mais le mouton et le crabe étaient devenu indissociable mais lorsque que le lieu d'entrainement les avaient séparé pas une semaine ne se passait sans qu'ils n'envoient ou reçoivent une lettre de l'autre. Alors qu'en du jour au lendemain ils ne se parlaient plus et s'ignorais, cela les surpris plus que leur improbable amitié et ces paroles entre eux, rappelaient aux dix chevaliers d'or le bon vieux temps quand ils étaient encore extrêmement proche, ils y avaient dans leurs voix de la douceur, dans leurs yeux une étincelle brillait, leurs mouvement étaient naturel, c'était comme si il ne s'était jamais quitter c'est alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous les chevaliers d'or, de bronze divin et le Grand-pope, ce regard suffis à leurs faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas les séparer alors que ces deux la venaient juste de se retrouver.

  
  


\- Aucun de vous deux ne nous quittera ! S'énerva Shun et Shura 

\- Deathmask que se passerait-il si la vie de Mû n'était pas échangée ? Demanda Shion.

\- Je ne sais pas s'est la première fois que je ramène un mort et fait ce pacte avec les âmes des défunts.

\- tu as combien de temps pour leur en apporter une autre ? Intervient Saga

\- Trois jours.

\- Seulement c'est peu. Se lamenta Seiya

\- Non mais vous croyez quoi vous que je vais laisser quelqu'un mourir à ma place de plus ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la maladie revienne et me remporte avec elle, alors n'espérer pas que je laisse un autre que moi partir dans trois jours j'y retournerais.

\- Tu ne pourras pas, crois moi je connais les âmes je leur ai promis une vie contre la tienne si tu y retourne, elles viendront quand même en chercher une autre.

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir pour moi. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. J'ai déjà refusé pour la greffe de poumon, je ne vais pas accepter maintenant ! Cette phrase avait été criée et les larmes dévalaient les joues du Bélier 

  
  


Deathmask avait pris Mû dans ses bras et lui parlait des paroles réconfortantes en italien pour l'apaiser

  
  


\- Calma ti, calma ti, tutto si passara bene troviamo una soluzione. Sono qui siamo tutti qui non sarai mai sola. Abbiamo voluto que tu rivienne e si il prezzo à pagare e di partire, questo e quello que faremo, non preoccupare tutto ira bene. (Traduction : calme toi, calme toi tout va bien se passer on va trouver une solution. Je suis là, nous sommes tous là, tu ne seras pas seul. On a tous voulu que tu reviennes et si le prix à payer est de partir pour ça, c'est ce que l'on fera, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien)

\- Comment veut tu que j'arrive à me calmer et à laisser un de vous partir à ma place.

  
  


Un peu plus loin les autres serviteurs d'Athéna se demandaient comment Mû faisait pour comprendre le Cancer et ils en sont venu à la conclusion que Angelo devait déjà lui parler en italien pour le réconforter quand ils étaient jeune et que de fils en aiguille il est parvenu à apprendre la langue ou en tout cas ce qu'on dit pour réconforter les gens. Soudain Deathmask regarda Milo qui état rester à l'écart et silencieux depuis le début il lui fit signe de venir et le poussa à entourer Mû de ses bras sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte que la personne qui l'enlaçais était différente ou du moins c'est ce qu'il fit croire, car il avait bien remarqué que la pression sur son corps était moins forte, l'odeur musquée était différente et les cheveux bleu le chatouillait bien plus mais aucun de ces indices ne lui permettait pas de dire si il s'agissait de Milo, Saga ou Kanon, alors il ouvrit les yeux et les releva doucement le visage vers celui qui le serrais dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'il vit le Scorpion, le Bélier recula vivement d'un pas et rougit très violement, Angelo lui avait dit qu'ils avaient lu la lettre et donc maintenant ils étaient tous au courant de ses sentiment pour le huitième gardien, Mû voulu s'enfuir mais Aldébaran s'était placé juste derrière lui pour l'en empêché.

  
  


\- Ne part pas, c'est moi qui ai dit à Milo de te prendre dans ses bras écoute ce qu'il a te dire s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je… je… n'peux pas désolé. Et le premier gardien parti grâce à sa téléportation.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? Milo ne savait plus trop quoi, il était perdu, Mû lui avait avoué son amour dans sa lettre et maintenant il s'enfuyait alors qu'il voulait simplement lui parler et essayer de comprendre s'est propre sentiment.

  
  


()()()

  
  


Le chevalier d'or s'était téléporté sur le bord de la plage en bas de la falaise il s'était assis sur le sable et avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse ses bras les rapprochant et les serrant de plus ne plus, des larmes commença à couler sur ses joues blanche et y laissait de gros sillons humide. Il sentit un cosmos arriver il ne chercha même à partir, le reconnaissant entre mille et de toute façon il n'avait plus assez de force pour partir son premier départ l'avait fatigué dû à sa nouvelle vie et toute les larmes qu'il avait déjà versé l'avait littéralement lessivé.

  
  


\- Hé pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure Milo voulais juste te parler tu sais.

\- Je sais mais je n'étais pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- À cause de moi je suppose.

\- En partie oui.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu es peur, tu pourrais même être surpris.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que tu pourrais l'écouter.

\- Je ne saurais pas Camus c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche.

\- Tout, toi, lui, votre relation, ma lettre et bien plus encore.

\- Quelle relation ? Il n'y a rien entre Milo et Moi serte il y a eu pendant un moment mais il n'y a plus rien depuis quelque temps déjà.

  
  


Mû regarda Camus avec des yeux ressemblant étrangement à des billes en ce moment. Rouge de honte le Bélier voulu se cacher loin très loin mais le chevalier du Verseau le reteint en lui attrapant le poignet et l'empêcha de partir de nouveau.

  
  


\- Tu ne peux pas fuir chaque fois que ça t'arrange, où est passé le Mû qu'ont connaissaient, celui qui fessait face à ses problèmes, qui était sage et résonner, qui n'abandonnait jamais quelques soit la situation.

\- Il ait mort il y a moins de quatre heures tu comprends ça, je ne devrais être ici DM n'aurait jamais dû me ramener et ce qu'aucun de vous ne semblé saisir, c'est que la maladie n'est pas partie elle toujours là, toujours en moi et que tôt ou tard je repartirais vous comptez faire me ramener et sacrifier un innocent à chaque fois ouvrez les yeux bon sang je suis condamner et il va falloir que vous l'acceptiez. 

  
  


Mû avait haussé la voix et son cosmos avait incontestablement augmenté de quelque cran faisant répliquer tous les autres chevaliers sur la plage et tous avaient très clairement entendu sa dernière phrase et Shaka cru bon d'intervenir.

  
  


\- Mû je sais ce que tu penses et je ressens ta peine et ta souffrance mais tu voulais vraiment qu'on te laisse là-bas ?

\- j'aurais préféré oui. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

-Mais pourquoi ? Renchérit Shura

-Parce que maintenant il faut offrir quelqu'un à Hadès pour me sauver et je trouve injuste qu'un personne meurt pour moi.

\- Soit un peu égoïste pour une fois !

\- Milo...

\- Non tu vas m'écouter maintenant, pourquoi refuses-tu notre aide, pourquoi es-tu si individualiste tu as pensé à nous, à ce pour quoi Deathmask t'avait fait revenir, à notre peine et notre chagrin, à nos réactions après la lecture de ta lettre, à kiki, Shion, Deathmask, Aldébaran, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Dohko, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shun, Hyôga, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu et moi, tu as pensé à moi, au mal que ta disparition causait me causait, tu ne t'ai jamais dit qu'ont auraient pu t'aider à guérir, à te soigner, tu n'as pas envisagé une minute que tu n'étais pas seul dans cette histoire que tu n'étais pas obligé de tout porter sur tes épaule dans cette histoire et pour finir tu as pensé mes sentiment à moi et à la réaction que j'ai eu quand Shion a lu ta lettre au déchirement que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que je pourrais plus jamais te voir, te sérer dans mes bras de t'aimer tout simplement parce que tu l'as compris ça que je t'aimais et que t'es sentiment était réciproque et que ça me mets ors de moi que tu veuille retourné au royaume des morts plutôt que de rester avec nous, avec moi.

  
  


Mû n'en revenait pas Milo venait de reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'il était amoureux de lui qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reparte.

  
  


  
  


Fin.


End file.
